ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
You Got the Talent
You Got the Talent is a direct to video animated musical dramedy film developed by Warner Bros. Animation. The film is inspired by the Universal/Illumination film, Sing and another Universal film, Pitch Perfect. It will feature a lot of songs heard on the radio, plus original songs for this film. Info Baylee Mardis (from CTSB) dreams of being a teenage singer, but when the ACME Theater (owned by Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck from Looney Tunes) runs an audition where a lucky winner competes on a annual Talent Show, she must make her dream come true in this musical comedy. Cast *Colleen Villard as Baylee Mardis, a girl from Collin the Speedy Boy who dreams of being the singer. *Samuel Vincent as Huckleberry Hound, a hound from The Huckleberry Hound Show who is Baylee's best friend who also wants to sing. *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, a bunny from Looney Tunes who is the owner of the ACME Theater, Daffy Duck, a duck from Looney Tunes who is a co-owner of the theater and Yogi Bear, a bear from the Hanna-Barbera series of the same name where he owns and operates a noodle restaurant and dreams of being a singer. *Billy West as Elmer Fudd, Tom Cat, Bamm-Bamm Rubble and Eli *Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam, a man from Looney Tunes who secretly wants to put ACME Theater out of business and The Brain, a mouse from Animaniacs who runs the ticket stand along with Pinky. Unlike his normal appearances, he, along with Snowball, is not evil, similarly to Pinky. *Sean Astin as Chester *Tom Kenny as Boo-Boo Bear, Elroy Jetson and Salty the Parrot *Tara Strong as Lagan Fuller *Jason Griffith as Collin the Speedy Boy *Jim Cummings as Dick Dastardly and the Tasmanian Devil *James Arnold Taylor as Fred Flintstone *Wally Wingert as George Jetson *Rob Paulsen as Mac Gopher, Yakko Warner and Pinky *Jess Harnell as Tosh Gopher and Wakko Warner *Eric Bauza as Fang Suckle and Marvin the Martian *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, the Road Runner, Jerry Mouse (sound effects), Barney Rubble, Dino, Astro, Jabberjaw and Muttley *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Troy Baker as Zandor *Drake Bell as Sinbad Jr., a boy from the Hanna-Barbera series who works at ACME Theater as a stagehand. *David Tennant as The Announcer **The Announcer is actually Top Cat *Tom Kane as VoodooFinger and Wally Gator *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny, Cindy Bear, Judy Jetson and Penelope Pitstop *Kathryn Cressida as Stacie the Speedy Girl *Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner, Wilma Flintstone and Pebbles Flintstone *Grey DeLisle as Teary Eyed Bryte, Daphne Blake, Betty Rubble, Jane Jetson and Jasmine Todd *Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley *Kate Higgins as Jerry Mouse (speaking) and Tara *June Foray as Witch Hazel More cast soon... Additional voices *Keith Ferguson *Liam O'Brien *Phil LaMarr *Scott Menville Songs in the film (not in order in the film)/Soundtrack *My Love (Kuba Oms) - sung by Baylee *Youth (Troy Sivan) - sung by Huckleberry Hound *I Will Wait (Mumford and Sons) - sung by Yogi Bear *Bad Romance (Lady Gaga) - sung by Lagan *Stronger than You - Instrumental (Estelle) *Beat It (Michael Jackson) - sung by Shaggy Rogers *You Give Love a Bad Name *PILLOWTALK (ZAYN) - sung by Haley Flanagan (lyrics edited due to the film being a kids movie) *I Hope You Dance (Lee Ann Womack) - sung by Wilma Flintstone *Poker Face (Lady Gaga) - sung by Bugs *Bohemian Rhapsody (Queen) - sung by Collin, Stacie, Bugs, Lola and Baylee at the credits *Chandelier (Sia) - sung by Jasmine *Kill Em' With Kindness (Selena Gomez) - sung by Stacie *Chiquitia (ABBA) - sung by Tom *I'll be There (The Jackson 5) - sung by Jasmine and Collin *Apologize (OneRepublic) - sung by Huckleberry Hound *I Will Survive (Gloria Gaylor) - sung by Elisha *Celebrate (Pitbull) - sung by Chester *Airplanes (Haley Williams ft. B.o.B) - sung by Salty (edited) *Bring Me To Life (Evanscene) - sung by Yogi Bear *Crazy in Love (Beyoncé) - sung by Riley and Nancy *Dirty Dogg (Gin Wigmore) - sung by Peter More soon... Trivia *It is the first non-''Tom and Jerry'' musical Warner Bros. Animation film (desipe Tom and Jerry appearing in the film). *The film uses the animation from Bunnicula. *This film features dozens and dozens of Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. Animation characters. *It'll feature over 70 radio songs. *It had a limited theatrical release. Transcript /Transcript Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Musicals Category:Direct-to-video films Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Crossover films Category:Films inspired by Sing Category:Films inspired by Pitch Perfect Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Dramedy Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Crossovers Category:Boomerang Category:Cartoon Network